Je t'aime, mais c'est un secret!
by Mekashi Kitsunaki
Summary: J'en ai asser!Qu'est-ce qu'elles ne comprennent pas:JE SUIS GAY!Non mais sérieusement...et après on me demande pourquoi je déteste les femmes...J'ai même du virer ma secrétaire,parce qu'elle n'arrétait pas de me draguer. Aujourd'hui,s'en est une nouvelle qui arrive et j'en souffre déj...attendez,mais c'est pas une femme!Mais c'est qui cet appollon blond?Ma nouvelle secrétaire?
1. Chapter 1

**Titre:**Je t'aime, mais c'est un secret

**Auteur:** Mekashi-chan, c'est-à-dire moi XD

**Couple:**SasuNaru

**Rating:**T

**Disclaimer:**Je pense que vous vous en doutez, c'est bel et bien Masashi Kishimoto (même si j'ai par tout les moyens de les avoir, ce que nous avons tous fait!)

**Genre:** Romance et bien évidement de l'humour

**Résumé:**J'en ai asser! Qu'est-ce qu'elles ne comprennent pas dans mes paroles : JE SUIS GAY! Non mais sérieusement...et après on me demande pourquoi je déteste les femmes...J'ai même du virer ma secrétaire, parce qu'elle n'arrétait pas de me draguer. Aujourd'hui, s'en est une nouvelle qui arrive et j'en souffre déj...attendez, mais c'est pas une femme?! Mais c'est qui ce bel appollon blond? Est-ce que c'est ma nouvelle secrétaire?

**Note de l'auteure :**Ceci est un prologue pour que vous puissiez vous mettre dans la peau de mon personnage, alors de chapitre va être quand même asser cours, mais le reste sera plus long, je vous le promet! Sur ce,bonne lecture et n'oubliez pas, une revieuws fait toujours plaisir.

. . . . . . . . . . .

**Chapitre 0.5**

Encore un matin pluvieux. Non, mais c'est une rigolade? Ça fait maintenant deux semaines que la pluie tombe sans arrêt. Si ça continue, nous allons tous finir dans le fond de l'océan comme des poissons.

Après avoir observer les gouttes courant sur les careaux des portes donnant sur mon balcon privé, je tourne mon regard vers mon cadran : 6 :37. Bon, au moins, je me suis réveillé de bonne heure. Je grommele encore un peu à cause de la température, puis m'étire dans bon lit à baldaquin, pour enfin me lever. Le regard encore ensommeillé, je cherche des jogging dans mon énorme placard (même si tout est parfaitement bien rangé, chercher des jogging à 6h du matin dans un placard mesurant 5 mètres de profondeur, ce n'est pas évident). Ça peut peut-être vous étonner, mais oui, moi Sasuke Uchiwa, dors en boxer. Pourquoi? Hé bien tout simplement parce que c'est beaucoup plus léger que de porter un pantalon et j'ai beaucoup plus de liberté pour me mouvoir.

Après avoir trouver une paire de sur-vêtement, noir bien évidement, je me dirige vers la salle de bain, ce trouvant à l'autre bout du couloir. En traverssant ce dernier, je souris. Comme à son habitude, la maison était silencieuse, pas un son, pas un bruit. Bien évidement, il y a une raison à cela : j'avais avertis tous mes serviteurs de ne faire aucun bruit le matin. S'il transgressent cette règle primordiale pour mon réveil, je les vire, point barre. Je vois qu'ils respectent ma règle à la lettre et j'en suis heureux, j'aurais personne à virer ce matin. Arrivé dans la salle de bain, je claque la porte, signe aux serviteurs qu'ils pouvaient commencer à faire du bruit. Je m'avance dans la salle de bain spacieuse et regarde l'énorme jacuzzi : très tentant, mais non, pas de baignade ce matin. Finalement, je me retourne vers le miroir et m'observe :mes cheveux d'un noir profond étaient en bataille sur ma tête, signe que je venait de me lever (jamais je me permettrais de sortir les cheveux décoiffés de la sorte). Des yeux en amande, aussi noir que ma cheveullure me scrutaient, m'observant sous toutes les coutures possibles. J'avais des pomettes hautes et une machoire bien définie digne des plus belles statues grecques. Ne s'attardant pas plus sur mon visage, mes yeux continuèrent leur voyage plus bas, ce posant sur mon torse. Ce dernier était parfaitement sculpté, mes muscles bougeant au moindre de mes mouvements et mes abdos pouvait faire baver d'envie n'importe quel homme. Pour parfaire le tout, j'avais une peau laiteuse, qui contrastait afreusement avec mes cheveux, mais pas dans le mauvais sens, non, ce contraste était la touche finale pour ce faire retourner n'importe qui à mon passage. Enfin, je mesurais 1m87, ce qui me permettait de dépasser presque tout le monde d'une tête si pas deux, ce qui me rendait encore plus imposant et désiré.

Si je devais utiliser un mot pour me décrire, j'utiliserais surement irrésisstible. Encore une fois oui, moi, Sasuke Uchiwa, jeune homme de 25ans, je suis irrésisstible. Le nombre de coeurs que j'ai détruit et le nombre de rêves que j'ai brisé, j'ai arrêté de les compter.

Vous me direz que je suis prétencieux et superficiel de penser ainsi, mais c'est la pure vérité. En quoi est-ce ma faute si la gente féminine ne veut pas comprendre que je suis gay? Je l'ai proclammé haut et fort et pourtant, elles ne renoncent pas. J'ai du utiliser la manière dure en les rejetant. Mais j'y pense, le fait que je sois le directeur de la plus grande et la plus célèbre entreprise électronique, la Kyubi's Corp ne doit pas aider. Toutes ces femmes doivent ce dire que si elles arrivent à me faire tomber amoureux d'elles, elles vont devenir si riche que...que...que je sais même pas quoi! Voilà une des raisons pourquoi je déteste la gente féminine. Elles ne pensent qu'à me courir après pour obtenir de l'argent et pouvoir ce promener à mon bras, portant au doigt un diamant coutant la peau des fesses, les yeux et même tout le reste du corps.

C'est une des raisons pourquoi j'ai du renvoyer ma secrétaire, Sakura Haruno. Elle était tellement occupée à me courir après, qu'elle manquait à son travail et mettait le bordel total dans les dossiers de l'entreprise.

Aujourd'hui, je dois aller au bureau, comme d'habitude, mais il y aura un petit changement : Shikamaru, mon premier meilleur ami et conseillé personnel, à recruté une nouvelle secrétaire. Je lui avait demandé d'en trouver une autre, puisque le poste était vacant et que je pouvais pas me débrouiller seul avec tous les appels et les dossiers. Sérieusement, je dois vous dire que j'en ai déjà la migraine. J'imagine déjà la rencontre : dès qu'elle va me voir, elle va partir dans son monde immaginaire et ses battements de coeur vont s'accéllérer...en ce présentant, elle va bégayer...et ainsi de suite...

Bon, j'ai assé trainé avec vous, je dois me préparer pour me diriger vers mon bureau.

Après tout...un Uchiwa, ça peut pas ce permettre d'arriver en retard, beau temps, mauvais temps!


	2. Chapter 2

**Titre:**Je t'aime, mais c'est un secret

**Auteur:** Mekashi-chan, c'est-à-dire moi XD

**Couple:**SasuNaru

**Rating:**T

**Disclaimer:**Je pense que vous vous en doutez, c'est bel et bien Masashi Kishimoto (même si j'ai par tout les moyens de les avoir, ce que nous avons tous fait!)

**Genre:** Romance et bien évidement de l'humour

**Résumé:**J'en ai asser! Qu'est-ce qu'elles ne comprennent pas dans mes paroles : JE SUIS GAY! Non mais sérieusement...et après on me demande pourquoi je déteste les femmes...J'ai même du virer ma secrétaire, parce qu'elle n'arrétait pas de me draguer. Aujourd'hui, s'en est une nouvelle qui arrive et j'en souffre déj...attendez, mais c'est pas une femme?! Mais c'est qui ce bel appollon blond? Est-ce que c'est ma nouvelle secrétaire?

**Note de l****'auteure: **Bon, comme je l'avais dit, le dernier chapitre était court (même un peu trop court), alors celui-là va être plus long. J'espère que vous aller l'aimer. Pour que vous compreniez mieux, Sasuke à 25 ans dans l'histoire et Naruto 21 ans. Voili-voilà, bonne lecture.

"..." les pensées des personnages

**Chapitre 1**

Kakashi, le chauffeur personnel de Sasuke, conduisait son maître vers son bureau. Ce denier, n'ayant rien à faire, observait deux gouttes d'eau en train de faire la course sur la vitre de sa Mercedes noir flambant neuf.

"Aller...aller...encore un peu, tu y es presque...merde!" pensa Sasuke.

-Kakashi, pourquoi tu as accélléré? demanda Sasuke sur un ton de reproche.

-Hé bien...je fonçais sur le feu rouge pour ne pas arriver en retard. Il y a t-il un problème?

-...Non rien, c'est juste que comme tu as accélléré, ma goutte à perdue la course...dit Sasuke en gromellant.

Kakashi ne put empêcher un sourire d'apparaître sur son visage.

"Décidément, tous les adultes sont et resteront dans le fond des enfants..." s'amusa Kakashi.

-Nous allons bientôt arriver, dit Kakashi en prenant le tournant droit.

-Bien, gare toi le plus proche des portes, il pleut des cordes pour marcher ne serait-ce qu'un mètre, dit Sasuke en regardant le ciel.

-Reçu cinq sur cinq monsieur, dit Kakashi en ce garant devant le portes.

-Merci, le remercia Sasuke. De quoi j'ai l'air?

-Impécable, comme d'habitude Sasuke, dit Kakashi en souriant.

-Hé, c'est pas parce que t'es un vieil ami de la famille que tu peux te permettre de m'appeller Sasuke, grogna Sasuke, mais son ton montrait clairement qu'il n'était pas du tout fâché.

-Ho, pardonnez-moi, monsieur U-chi-wa, prononça distinctement Kakashi, s'amusant des réactions de Sasuke.

-Hé, arrête de te moquer de moi! dit Sasuke en riant et en donnant un petit coup sur l'épaule de son conducteur.

-Aller, vas-y, sinon tu seras en retard, et la devise de ta famille : un Uchiwa, ça peut pas ce permettre d'arriver en retard, beau temps, mauvais temps, dirent en même temps Sasuke et Kakashi.

-C'est vrai, t'as raison, j'y vais, dit Sasuke en remettant son visage froid et distant sur son visage.

-En passant, salue ta nouvelle secrétaire de ma part! lança Kakashi, sachant parfaitement que Sasuke redoutait ce moment.

-Grnngrnngnnnh, grommella Sasuke pour toute réponse avant d'ouvrir la porte et de sortir.

Avant que Sasuke claque la portière, Kakashi lui demanda vers quelle heure passer le chercher.

- Je vais demander à ma nouvelle secrétaire de t'appeller, au moins, je vais voir si elle pourra ce débrouiller avec un tâche aussi simple, dit-il en claquant la portière.

Kakashi éclatta de rire dans le char et remit le moteur en marche, s'éloignant de la Kyubi's Corp.

Sasuke passa les portes tournantes, apréhendant déjà sa journée.

Arrivé dans la salle qui servait de ré-de-chaussé, Sasuke fit le tour de la salle des yeux, à la recherche d'une personne en particulier. Comme il l'avait prévu, en s'avancant vers le bureau de la réceptionniste, tous les regards ce tournèrent à son passage, que ce soit les hommes ou les femmes, femmes en plus grande partie. Tout le monde le salua, lui faisant signe de la main, essayant d'attirer son attention. La plupart des hommes à son passage hochèrent la tête : signe de bonjour, signe qu'ils l'avaient vu, signe d'accord...Sasuke adorait ce geste. En hôchant la tête, ils ne fonds pas de bruit inutile commes les femmes, ça ne prend pas plus de 2 secondes et ils peuvent continuer de faire ce qu'ils faisaient avant son arrivée, sans perdre de temps. Sans plus de cérémonie.

"Pourquoi les femmes ne peuvent pas faire pareil? pensa Sasuke. Pourquoi elles doivent toujours essayer d'attirer mon attention?"

Sasuke poussa un soupir de découragement et s'avanca vers l'ascenceur. Pendant qu'il attendait que les portes s'ouvrent, une personne lui passa le bras autour du cou.

-Alors, de mauvaise humeur dès le matin? demanda l'interlocuteur.

-Neji, retire ta main tout de suite, où t'es viré! dit Sasuke d'un ton neutre, en prenant la main de son deuxième meilleur ami pour l'enlever.

-Du calme, du calme...rigolla Neji. Je t'ai entendu soupirer jusqu'à l'autre bout de la salle et t'as vu comme moi comment elle est énorme, alors je suis venu te voir! déclarra l'Hyûga en souriant.

Sasuke et Neji étaient des amis de longue date. Quand Sasuke avait succédé la compagnie de son père, il avait aidé le Hyûga en lui offrant un poste dans son entreprise.

- Alors , M. Uchiwa, depuis ce matin, il y a des...

-Neji, combien de fois je dois te dire de m'appeller Sasuke? dit-il en le regardant droit dans le yeux.

-Mais je peux pas me le permettre, , puisque vous êtes mon patron.

-...D'accords, je vais formuler ça autrement : Si tu ne m'appelle pas par mon nom, je te vire! dit Sasuke avec un sourire mesquin sur le visage.

-QUOI? Mais Sasuke, t'as pas le droit de me faire ça!

-Tu vois, t'assimille vite les choses, dit Sasuke en affichnt un petit sourire moqueur.

-Halalala, en dedans de 5 minutes, tu m'as menacé de me virer 2 fois...t'es vraiment quelque chose, dit l'Hyûga en soupirant, ce frotant la tête.

-Merci, dit Sasuke, portant son regard vers les petites lumière en haut de l'ascenceur, indiquant à quel étage était rendue la cabine.

Il en restait encore 30 à descendre, ils avaient largement le temps de parler.

-Alors...dit moi de quoi elle à l'air, dit Sasuke d'un seul coup.

-Mais de qui tu parle?

Neji feignait l'innocent, mais un sourire c'était dessiné sur son visage et ses yeux ce sont mis à briller.

-Ne joue pas à ce jeux avec moi, je te connais trop bien pour savoir quand tu mens...dit Sasuke en regardant Neji, mais ce dernier faisait toujours semblant de ne rien comprendre.

Sasuke poussa un soupir d'agacement. Neji était un des seuls à qui il pouvait parler librement sans être obligé de porter son habituelle facade froite. Il y avait bien évidement Shikamaru qui entrait dans la catégorie de meilleur ami avec Neji, car il ne parlait jamais inutillement et tous les deux étaient à l'aise dans le silence. C'est une des raisons pourquoi il avait fait de Shikamaru son conseillé personnel...mais l'Hyûga...c'était une toute autre histoire. Il pouvait être très intelligent et donner de précieux conseilles et parfois, il pouvait être un sacré emmerdeur, comme en ce moment.

-Ma nouvelle secrétaire..elle est comment? dit-il en serrant les dents.

Neji regarda son meilleur ami dans les yeux et vit que ce dernier souffrait rien qu'à penser à cette nouvelle 'secrétaire'. Il ne put s'empêcher d'éclatter de rire.

-Hooo, tu parle de ta nouvelle sercétaire...dit Neji tout en ce frappant le front, faisant semblant de regretter de ne pas y avoir pensé plus tôt.

-Oui...tu es venu plus tôt que moi, tu as bien du la croiser dans la salle de détente...dit Sasuke en roulant des yeux.

C'est pile à ce moment que l'ascenceur ouvrit ses portes en laissant sortir 3 personnes portant dans les mains des tonnes de papiers. Sasuke et Neji s'effacèrent pour les laisser passer, puis Neji lança à Sasuke:

- Hé bien...comment dire...dit-il en affichant un mystérieux sourire, tout en entrant dans la cabine.

Décidément, si Sasuke ne virait pas l'Hyûga aujourd'hui, ce serait un miracle à l'état pur.

Sasuke suivit son ami dans l'ascenceur et les portes ce refermèrent derrière l'Uchiwa. Neji appuilla sur le bouton 37 et l'ascenceur commença à grimper vers l'étage désiré : le bureau personnel de Sasuke. En fait, tout l'étage lui était consacré, mais ce n'était qu'un détail.

-Tu verras quand nous arriverons sur place. Je peux juste te dire une chose : tu es vraiment con pour ne pas y avoir pensé pas toi-même, étant donné que tu es gay. J'arrive pas à croire que c'est Shikamaru qui ait trouver cette solution...

-C'est tout? autre chose à rajouter? demanda Sasuke en lançant un regard meurtrier à son ami.

-Oui, tu es un vrait idiot! dit Neji en offrant son plus beau sourire à Sasuke.

-Ghnnhrnnhgn, grommella l'Uchiwa.

Il ce détourna de l'Hyûga pour regarder les petit bouttons clignotants indiquants les étages : 13...14...15... Quand Sasuke ce retourna vers Neji, ce dernier lui offrit un sourire énigmatique, ce qui eu pour effet de l'énerver encore plus.

Comprenant qu'il ne retirerait plus rien de son meilleur ami (car oui, tout les deux avaient un fort caractère et quand il était question de garder la bouche fermé, hé bien tous les deux pouvaient ce rivaliser et le gagnant ne serait pas évident à déterminer), Sasuke commença à ruminer ses pensées pour trouver la réponse à l'énigme que lui avait lancé Neji.

Les étages défillaient, laissant de moins en moins de temps à Sasuke. 26...27...28...C'était de la pure torture. L'uchiwa imaginait toutes sortes de scénarios possibles, allant des plus évidents au plus impossibles, tous aussi improbables les uns que les autres. Plus il réfléchissait, plus il frissonait, n'aimant pas du tout les possibilitées que lui montrait son esprit.

Enfin, l'ascenceur s'arrêta et le coeur de Sasuke manqua un battement. Comme pour rendre le calvaire encore plus difficiles, les portes s'ouvrirent d'un coup sec, beaucoup trop rapidement au goût de Sasuke. Neji s'avanca et sortit de la petite cabine, mais les jambes de Sasuke refusaient de bouger de leur place. Une chance que Neji avait d'excellents réflexes : ayant remarqué que son ami ne le suivait pas, il s'était retourné et avait eu le réflexe de tenir la porte qui commençcait déjà à ce refermer, risquant d'emporter avec elle l'Uchiwa.

-Mais tu fou quoi là? Aller viens, dit Neji en ré-ouvrant les portes.

-Neji...je veux pas y aller! Dit Sasuke d'une voix pleine de désespoir.

-..Pardon?

-Tu m'as parfaitement compris, je veux pas aller la rencontrer!

Sasuke sorti de l'ascenceur et regarda Neji. Puis, il ce détourna en ce passant la main gauche dans les cheveux, signe qu'il était nerveux (devant son ami, il pouvait ce permettre de montrer ses émotions, mais seulement devant ceux qui lui étaient proches).

-Je suis à bout! J'en peux juste plus, je veux plus rencontrer personne et surtout pas cette stupide secrétaire. T'imagine le nombre de ces dernières que j'ai du virer...je suis tout simplement tanné! Elle aussi va me courir après sans me laisser un seul moment de répis et elle va me taper sur le système, comme toutes les autres avant elle!

-. . .

Neji regarda encore quelques secondes son meilleur ami, puis lui offrit un sourire compatissant, qui fut bien vite remplacer par un sourire mystérieux et énigmatique, de sorte que Sasuke cru avoir rêvé le sourire compatissant de ce dernier. Puis Neji s'avanca dans le couloir, dépassant par la même occasion l'Uchiwa. Apès avoir fait quelques pas, sans ce retourner, l'Hyûga lança par dessus son épaule :

-Tu sais, à ta place, je ne critiquerais pas cette personne avant de l'avoir rencontré.

-Tu l'as déjà vu hein? Tu lui as parlé à cette femme?

-. . .On peut dire ça...aller viens, je te garantis que tu ne seras pas déçu!

-Pour toi, tout ce qui à une poitrine plus grosse que des melons vaut la peine d'être rencontré, grogna Sasuke.

-Ben quoi? C'est pas ma faute si j'adore quand les...mais pourquoi on parle de ça? T'es gay non?

-Ben ouais et alors?

-Alors tout est nickel ! aller viens, tu va être en retard, dit Neji en continuant d'avancer.

Sasuke grommella encore quelques paroles pour lui même, mais suivi tout de même son ami.

Arrivé au bout du couloir, il fallait ouvrir la double porte pour pénétrer dans la zone Uchiwa. Donc, les deux jeunes hommes arrivèrent devant la porte fatale. Quand ils ouvriront les portes, ils devront faire face à la nouvelle secrétaire de Sasuke.

Neji ce tourna vers l'Uchiwa qui ce tenait à ses côté et ne pu empêcher un rire franc de franchir ses lèvres. Quoi dire d'autre à part le fait que voir un Uchiwa dans tous ces états n'arrive pas tous les jours. La tête que faisait Sasuke méritait d'être exposé dans un musée, tellement s'était marquant!

-Bon...Nous y sommes...N'oublie pas de remettre ton visage froid et innexpréssif, parce qu'en ce moment, toutes tes émotions ce lisent sur ta face!

-Hn...dit Sasuke, ce remettant dans la peau de son personnage.

-Voilà, c'est parfait, là c'est le Sasuke froid et distant. Bon, je compte jusqu'à trois et nous ouvrons cette porte, parce que je sens que tu vas faire un trou dedans à force de la fixer de la sorte.

Pour toute réponse, Sasuke hocha la tête en possant la main libre (l'autre tenait son cartable de bureau) sur la poignée gauche de la porte. Neji en fit de-même avec la poignée droite.

-Aller...un...

Sasuke resserra sa prise autour de la poignée

-Deux...

Il avala difficillement sa salive.

"Aller, c'est le moment fatadique, je peux pas remettre ça indéfiniment... " pensa Sasuke, essayant de ce donner du courage.

-Et trois!

En entendant trois, les deux hommes ouvrirent en même temps les portes donnant sur l'espace de Sasuke.

En pénétrant dans le grand et spacieux hall, c'était le silence total. Pas un bruit, pas un son. L'énorme lustre de crital au plafond produisait un doux ronronnement accompagné des petits bips des appareils électronoqies,mais c'est tout, plus un bruit...et pas de nouvelle secrétaire non plus!

-C'est bizarre...dit Neji en entrant.

-. . .

Puis, faisant sursauter l'Hyûga, Sasuke éclata de rire.

-Non mais t'es pas bien, me faire peur de même, tu veux que je fasse une crise cardiaque? Qu'est-ce qui te prend de rire de la sorte? Demanda Neji en souflant.

-T'imagine? C'est son premier jour de travail et elle est déjà abscente...

-Mais attend Sasu...

Neji ne put finir sa phrase qu'un bruit l'interrompi. Tous les deux, surpris par ce son, ce retournèrent vers le bureau de la supposé nouvelle secrétaire et y virent pleins de montagnes de papiers.

-Aiaiaiaiaiaeee...geignit une voix de sous le bureau.

Les deux ami s'approchèrent de quelques pas. Quand il ce retrouvèrent devant, une tête blonde apparue de sous le bureau, les cheveux en bataille, tenant dans ses mains plusieurs dossiers et papiers ramassés dans un total désordre.

-Par..Pardonnez-moi messieurs...je suis à vous dans quelques secondes, dit la furie blonde en courant presque dans la pièce d'à côté, portant toujours ses documents dans les bras.

-. . .

-. . .

Les deux hommes étaient sous le choc.

"Mais, c'est qui ce bel appollon blond ? Il est tellement craquant avec ses cheveux en bataille et sa cravate de travers... " pensa Sasuke

-C'était quoi ça? Demand Sasuke, revenant le premier de sa surprise.

-. . . Hé bien, c'est ta nouv...

Encore une fois, Neji n'eut le temps de terminer sa phrase, car la furie blonde revint en portant encore plus de dossiers dans les bras. Cette fois, cette furie blonde tenait un dossier entre ses dents,faute de place dans ses bras.

Cette personne passa devant les deux bruns interloqués et dépossa les dossiers sur une table non loin de son ordinateur.

-OUF! Vous n'imaginez pas le nombre de travail qu'i faire...Visiblement, les précédentes secrétaires n'ont pas faites leur boulot correctement...Ho pardonnez moi,je me suis égaré, que puis-je faire pour vous?

Les deux bruns ce regardèrent, puis Sasuke demanda :

-...Mais, t'es qui au juste? Demanda Sasuke sur un ton suspicieux.

-Ho, pardonnez moi, je ne me suis pas présenté. Je suis la nouvelle secrétaire de , je me nomme Uzumaki Naruto, j'ai 21 ans et c'est mon premier jour de travail, dit Naruto en affichant un magnifique sourire.

En disant cela, Naruto avait tendu sa main vers les deux bruns pour faire plus ample connaissance.

-Si je me rappelle bien, vous êtes ûga, n'est-ce pas? Demanda Naruto en serrant la main tendue de Neji.

-Parfaitement correct Naruto-chan! Mais tu peux m'appeller Neji, je déteste les formalitées!

Quand Neji avait appelé le blond Naruto-chan, ce dernier ne put s'empêcher de rougir, mais ne répliqua pas et prononca un faible oui.

Reprenant rapidement contenance, Naruto dirigea sa main vers Sasuke.

-Et vous êtes...? demanda Naruto, affichant un agréable sourire.

-Je me nomme Uchiwa Sasuke, dit-il en serrant la main tendue vers lui.

"Il a des mains si chaudes et si douces... " ne put s'empêcher de remarquer Sasuke.

En entendant le nom de ce dernier, Naruto sursauta, regarda autour de lui d'un air perdu et begailla :

-Je...je suis désolé pour le désordre, . Je croyais avoir le temps de faire un peu de ménage dans les dossiers avant votre arrivée, mais il y en avait beaucoup plus que ce que j'espérais et...et...mais je vais tout renger tout de suite !

-Ne t'inquiète pas...mais dit moi, tu t'es cogné la tête tout à leur...tu devrais te mettre de la glace... dit Sasuke en posant sa main sur la tête de Naruto.

Ce dernier releva la tête pour regarder Sasuke.

-Ha ça, ne vous inquiétez pas, ce n'est pas si grave, mais merci de vous inquiéter pour ma santé , dit Naruto en lui offrant un sourire complice, heureux que son patron ce souci de sa santé.

Le coeur de Sasuke ratta un battement. Jamais encore il n'avait éprouvé un sentiment pareil, celui de vouloir protéger.

-Bon, hé bien moi je dois finir de ranger et mettre de l'ordre dans les dossiers, si vous avez besoins de moi, n'hésitez pas à m'appeller, ne serait-ce que pour un petit rien ! dit Naruto en saluant les deux brun.

Il remis son dossier entre ses dents, reprit ses tonnes de papiers, ce retourna une dernière fois vers les deux hommes, puis parti dans la salle du fond.

-Alors Sasuke, qu'en pense-tu ? N'est t-il pas mignon à croquer ? Il semble si innocent et fragile, j'ai envie de le protéger de tout ! En plus, tu as vu comme moi comment il a rougis quand je l'ai appellé Naruto-chan! Mais il a reprit vite contenance et c'est pile ce qu'il te faut! C'est clair, maintenant, je vais l'appeller comme ça, ses rougeurs sont trop...dit Neji en ce retournant vers Sasuke. Sasuke ?

-. . .Et c'est lui ma nouvelle seccrétaire ?

. . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . .

Voili-Voilà ! C'est le nouveau chapitre. J'espère que vous avez aimé l'entrée en scène de Naruto. Pour ce qui est de la suite,j'écris au fur et à mesure que les nouvelles idées afflues dans mon esprit, alors si vous avez des idées à me proposer ou tout simplement des choses que vous voudriez me voir inclure dans l'histoire, n'hésitez pas à m'envoyer vos propositions J N'oubliez pas de me donner vos avis, positifs comme négatifs, je prends toutes les critiques !

Pour le chapitre suivant, il ne devrait pas tarder puisuq je suis en congé et que j'ai tout mon temps pour écrire.

Alors, REVIEWS et à la prochaine avec mon nouveau chapitre ! J


	3. Chapter 3

**Titre:**Je t'aime, mais c'est un secret

**Auteur:** Mekashi-chan, c'est-à-dire moi XD

**Couple:**SasuNaru

**Rating:**T

**Disclaimer:**Je pense que vous vous en doutez, c'est bel et bien Masashi Kishimoto (même si j'ai essayé par tout les moyens de les obtenir, ce que nous avons tous fait!)

**Genre:** Romance et bien évidement de l'humour

**Résumé:**J'en ai asser! Qu'est-ce qu'elles ne comprennent pas dans mes paroles : JE SUIS GAY! Non mais sérieusement...et après on me demande pourquoi je déteste les femmes...J'ai même du virer ma secrétaire, parce qu'elle n'arrétait pas de me draguer. Aujourd'hui, s'en est une nouvelle qui arrive et j'en souffre déj...attendez, mais c'est pas une femme?! Mais c'est qui ce bel appollon blond? Est-ce que c'est ma nouvelle secrétaire?

**Note de l****'auteure: **on, dans plusieurs de vos messages, j'ai vu que vous me disiez que j'avais des fautes avec mon écriture (j'apprécie votre franchise), mais le problème, c'est que dans mon document, tout est bien écrit et aucun mot n'est coupé, mais quand je télécharge le document et le publie, il coupe des mots, va savoir pourquoi (j'ai même essayé de corriger les fautes online sur le site, mais ça veut pas, on dirais que le site n'aime pas mon compte). En tout cas, j'essayerais à l'avenir de faire quelque chose avec ça pour ne plus avoir de fautes comme ça ! =^-^= Sur ce bonne lecture et j'espère que vous apprécierez mes prochains chapitres, où toute l'histoire va prendre place !

"..." les pensées des personnages

**Récapitulatif**

_-Alors Sasuke, qu'en pense-tu ? N'est t-il pas mignon à croquer ? Il semble si innocent et fragile, j'ai envie de le protéger de tout ! En plus, tu as vu comme moi comment il a rougis quand je l'ai appellé Naruto-chan! Mais il a repris vite contenance et c'est pile ce qu'il te faut! C'est clair, maintenant, je vais l'appeller comme ça, ses rougeurs sont trop...dit Neji en ce retournant vers Sasuke. Sasuke ?_

_-. . .Et c'est lui ma nouvelle secrétaire ?_

**Chapitre 2**

Après avoir vu Naruto s'engouffrer dans la pièce de derrière, Sasuke et Neji étaient restés encore quelques minutes sur place : Sasuke étant toujours abasourdis et Neji se moquant de son ami.

Puis, sans crier gare, Sasuke ramassa son cartable qu'il avait fait tomber un peu plus tôt et se dirigea sans un mot de plus vers son bureau. Arrivé devant celle-ci, il l'ouvrit et s'y engouffra, ne refermant pas derrière lui. Neji prit ça comme une invitation et partit à la suite de Sasuke : lui par contre, referma la porte derrière son passage, ne voulant pas que des oreilles indiscrètes, comme celles de Naruto, entendent l'inévitable discussion qu'ils allaient avoir entre eux.

La porte fermée, Neji se retourna et observa le bureau de l'Uchiwa : tout était à son image. La pièce était froide et austère, n'incitant pas les invités à y rester plus de 5 minutes, Sasuke n'aimant pas particulièrement le monde. Sur les murs noirs, il y avait des tableaux blancs, avec des gouttes de peinture rouges dessus (la seule couleur de la pièce). Pas de plante, pas de sofas, en gros, rien d'accueillant. Sur le sol s'étalait un tapis blanc avec des carrés noirs dessus. Le couvre-sol recouvrait le centre de la gigantesque pièce et les endroits non couverts par le tapis laissaient voir un sol en pierre noire, visiblement très chère. Un lustre était suspendu au plafond, la lumière se refletant dans les cristaux, offrant une vue tout simplement splendide. Pour couronner le tout, un gros siège aux allures extrêmement confortables trônait en plein milieu juste en face du bureau, tous les deux de couleur noire. Sur ce dernier, il y avait un ordi dernier cris le plus cher et aussi le plus performant sur le marché, mais aucun papier ne s'entassait. Visiblement, Naruto était déjà passé mettre de l'ordre, car la veille, Sasuke avait laissé ses documents un peu partout sur son bureau.

Pour en revenir à l'histoire, Sasuke s'était enfermé avec Neji dans son bureau privé. L'Hyûga, voyant son ami faire les cent pas devant son bureau, en profita pour se glisser dans son dos et s'affala dans le siège de l'Uchiwa.

"Autant en profiter pendant qu'il pense à autre chose...ho kamisama que ce siège est confortable !" pensa Neji en se calant encore plus profondément dans le fauteuil de Sasuke.

Ce dernier ne lui accorda même pas un regard alors que d'habitude, tous ceux qui s'approchaient de son siège fétiche, finissaient pulvérisés par le regard meurtrier de l'Uchiwa.

Sasuke gardait son visage impassible, mais Neji sentait que dans la tête de son ami, les méninges fonctionnaient à cent à l'heure.

"Depuis quand les hommes peuvent être des secrétaires ? Si c'est une blague, elle est de très mauvais goût! "pensa Sasuke en passant une énième fois devant Neji, qui soupirait de lassitude.

-Bon, tu parles ou je m'en vais, parce que je veux pas rester dans ton bureau glauque pour le reste de la journée...de plus que tu as un secrétaire extrêmement mignon dont je voudrais faire plus ample connaissance, dit Neji en appuyant sa tête dans ses deux mains, le regard perdu au loin.

Après avoir entendu ça, Sasuke s'était arrêté devant le bureau et s'en était approché. Il se placa devant son ami et voyant ses yeux rêveurs, il claqua ses deux mains sur la surface noire de sa table, faisant sursauter encore une fois son meilleur ami.

-Ben justement, j'aimerais que tu m'explique... c'est vrai que Naruto est ma nouvelle secrétaire ? Parce que si c'est une blague, elle est franchement de très mauvais goût ! dit Sasuke sur un ton dur et cassant.

Neji venait tout juste de reprendre contenance après avoir sursauté et dévisagea son ami. Finalement, il soupira et passa sa main dans ses longs cheveux noirs.

-Bon bon...pas besoin d'employer ce ton là avec moi...Oui.

-Quoi oui ? demanda Sasuke d'une voix encore plus dure qu'avant, ayant visiblement asser du ton désinvolte de l'Hyûga.

Ce dernier ne fit pas attention du ton employé par Sasuke et continua comme si de rien n'était.

-Oui...Naruto est ta nouvelle secrétaire. Comme je te l'ai dit un peux plus tôt, tu es vraiment stupide de ne pas avoir pensé à embaucher un homme comme secrétaire étant donné que tu es gay... dit Neji en regardant la baie vitrée de Sasuke, fuyant le regard inquisiteur qui le scrutait.

-. . . À ma connaissance, le fait que les hommes pouvaient éxercer ce métier n'est que tout réssent. . .et le fait que je sois gay n'a rien à voir là-dedans, fit l'Uchiwa en se retournant et en commençant à se diriger vers la baie vitrée.

-Ho arrête ! Je te connais bien Sasuke, même très bien... ne vient pas me dire que tu ne trouves pas Naruto sexy et bandant ! fit Neji en se levant du siège pour ce diriger vers l'Uchiwa.

-Neji ! haussa le ton Sasuke. Surveille ton language ! dit-il en croisant ses mains dans son dos.

-D'acords. . .ne trouves-tu pas Naruto très attirant et magnifiquement beau à l'oeil ? demanda Neji en susurrant dans le dos de Sasuke.

-Je préfère quasiment quand tu emploies ta vulgarité. . .grommela Sasuke.

-De toute manière, ce qui est fait est fait ! Le contrat avec Naruto doit durer minimum 3 mois avant d'être rompu, étant qu'obtenir des hommes pour le poste de secrétariat est très difficile, dit Neji en ce dirigeant vers la porte, les mains jointes derrière sa tête.

-Pardon ? dit Sasuke en se retournant d'un coup.

-Tu m'as bien entendu ! Tu as 3 mois pour séduire Naruto et le faire tiens, sinon je me charge de cette tâche, après tout, une telle beauté ne doit pas être laissé sans companie. . .

-Neji, un peu de sérieux !

-Bon bon...mais sérieusement, Naruto doit rester minimalement 3 mois dans notre compagnie et a ton service, c'est la durée du contrat. Ensuite, ce sera à toi de décider si tu veux prolonger ou non cette affaire. Si oui, ce sera à Naruto de décider s'il veut rester à ton service ou non, étant donné qu'il a 21 ans et que c'est son premier travail officiel dans une grosse compagnie, dit Neji en mettant sa main sur une des deux poignées des portes de Sasuke.

-Et... je peux lui demander ce que je veux ? Il va tout faire sans me courir après et béguailler à la moindre occasion ? demanda Sasuke, étant au courant que son charme ne laisse pas seulement les femmes indifférentes, mais les hommes également.

-À priori oui, il devrait être immunisé contre ton charme dévastateur...mais si tu veux le faire tomber amoureux de toi, tu vas devoir y mettre le paquet, sans compter les efforts venant de ta part...dit Neji en tournant le visage vers Sasuke.

-. . .

Neji ouvrit le bureau et s'apprêtait à sortir, mais se stoppa à la dernière minute, se retourna vers son ami et lui demanda :

-Réponds-moi franchement, ne trouve-tu pas Naruto de ton goût ? demanda Neji, toute écoute.

-. . .on peut dire ça comme ça, dit Sasuke en regardant son ami dans les yeux. Mais ne le touche pas, il est à moi ! dit Sasuke, un sourire joueur se dessinant sur son visage.

Le même sourire se dessina sur les lèvres de Neji.

-Je le savais qu'il ne te laissait pas indifférent ! En plus, tu le proclames déjà comme tiens...qui sait, peut-être qu'il est intéressé par les femmes et non par les hommes comme toi ? demanda Neji d'un ton désinvolte, continuant de sourire.

-Hum...peut-être...dans ce cas, je vais devoir le faire changer de camp ! Et tu le sais très bien que...

Neji continua sa phrase pour lui :

-Tout ce qu'un Uchiwa veut, il l'obtient ! Ouais ouais...bon aller, je m'en vais bosser, bonne chance Don Juan ! Dit Neji en s'éloignant et riant en même temps.

-La chance est pour les faibles! dit Sasuke en claquant la porte de son bureau, s'enfermant à l'intérieur.

. . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . .

Naruto travaillait d'arrache-pied, essayant de faire le plus de travail possible en sa première journée de la journée était passé en un clin d'oeil, tellement il était occupé. Il était maintenant 20h. Un peu plus tôt, après qu'il ait remis de l'ordre dans les dossiers de l'entreprise, il alla voir Sasuke pour lui demander s'il avait besoin de quoi que ce soit.

-Oui, je voulais justement t'appeler. Appelle mon chauffeur et dit lui de passer me chercher vers 21h, je veux pas rester trop tard, je suis crevé, dit Sasuke, le tout, sans décoller son visage de l'écran.

-Oui , je vais le faire tout de suite.

Naruto s'inclina et sortit de la pièce. Il s'apprêtait à fermer la porte quand Sasuke le rappela.

-Naruto !

-Oui ? demanda Naruto en passant sa tête blonde dans l'encadrement.

"Décidément, il n'est encore qu'un gamin" pensa Sasuke en observant la tête de Naruto. Il affichait un sourire mystérieux sur son visage.

-Entre, je veux préciser une chose avec toi, dit Sasuke.

Naruto ne put s'empêcher de déglutir et d'avancer. Il avait entendu parler de la réputation de Sasuke Uchiwa et de son caractère froid et excigeant.

-Si je ne suis pas assez rapide pour vous, dites-le-moi, je vais tout faire plus vite, dit Naruto en d'inclinant devant Sasuke.

-. . .

Sasuke poussa un soupir d'amusement et commença à observer Naruto sous toutes les coutures. Cce dernier, ce rendant compte du silence que son supérieur, releva la tête et quand il comprit que ce dernier le détaillait sans vergogne, ne put s'empêcher de rougir.

-Si c'est pour me reluquer de la sorte, je préfèrerais partir appeler votre chauffeur, dit Naruto, quelque peu embarrassé d'avoir été déshabillé du regard.

-Tu as encore le temps pour appeler Kakashi. . .mais dis moi, es-tu intéressé par les hommes ou les femmes ? demanda Sasuke directement, en appuyant sa tête sur sa main, visiblement ennuyé par la question. Mais il ne faisait que se donner des airs de désinvolture, alors qu'en réalité, la question l'intéressait au plus haut point.

-. . .Pardon ?demanda Naruto, incrédule.

"Il est tellement charmant quand il fait cette tête" pensa Sasuke, s'amusant des réactions du blond.

-Est-ce que tu es intéressé par les hommes ou les femmes ? redemanda Sasuke.

Les réactions de Naruto étaient tout simplement exquises. D'abord, il y eut la surprise, ensuite l'incompréhension, pour aller vers la gêne et les rougissements sur ses joues, pour finir par la colère et la détermination. Le tout, en moins de 5 secondes.

-Je vous demande pardon ? Ma vie privée ne te regade aucunement ! dit Naruto sur un ton irrité et plein de colère maitrisé.

-Mais je suis ton supérieur...commença Sasuke.

-Oui, mais cela ne vous laisse pas tous les droits non plus ! dit Naruto en grinçant dans dents. Si vous n'avez plus besoin de moi, je me retire et vais appeler votre chauffeur personnel, ! dit Naruto en tournant les talons, sans attendre la réponse du brun.

Naruto avait atteint la porte et s'apprêtait à sortir en claquant cette dernière, mais Sasuke le retint une dernière fois.

-Naruto !

Le simple fit qu'il prononce son nom avec ce ton, suffit à figer Naruto sur place. Ce dernier refuse de se retourner vers son supérieur, mais souffle tout de même un quoi ? à peine audible. Mais pour les oreilles de Sasuke, ce quoi ne passa pas inaperçu et il sourit face à la réaction du blond.

-À partir de maintenant, je veux que tu m'appelles par mon prénom et que tu me tutoies ! Et c'est un ordre, tu ne peux pas me désobéir ! dit Sasuke, attendant la réaction de son kitsune, qui ne tarda pas.

Naruto ce retourna et le regarda dans les yeux.

-Dans tes rêves...!

Puis, Naruto se retourna et se dirigea pour de bon vers la porte. Avant de claquer cette dernière, sans se retourner, il lança un ''TEME'' en direction du brun, puis claqua la porte, mettant fin à la discussion.

"Il a un tel tempérament...il se donne des airs de dur et d'inaccessibles, mais ne se rend même pas compte qu'il me donne encore plus envie de l'avoir...au moins, il est passé au tutoiement, c'est un bon départ... "pensa Sasuke, ne pouvant empêcher un sourire de naître sur ses lèvres.

-Tu verras Naruto, avant la fin des 3 mois, tu seras à moi ! dit Sasuke, sachant parfaitement QUI était accoté à la porte de son bureau.

Naruto se tenait à l'extérieur du bureau de l'Uchiwa, accotté à la porte.

"Non mais il se prend pour qui lui ? C'est quoi son problème de me déshabiller du regard ? et...et...c'est quoi cette question sur mes préférences sexuelles ? " pensa Naruto, mettant sa main devant sa bouche. Plus il y pensait, plus il devenait cramoisi.

"Merde ! pourquoi il me fait autant d'effets...je peux tout de même pas lui dire que je suis intéressé par les hommes ! " pensa Naruto, fermant les yeux très forts.

Puis sans le vouloir, il entendit une phrase prononcée par l'Uchiwa. Est-ce qu'elle lui était destinée directement ou est-ce que Sasuke se parlait à lui-même, il n'en savait rien. Mais cette phrase lui donna des frissons, mais pas des frissons de peur, plus des frissons d'impatiente.

-Tu verras Naruto, avant la fin des 3 mois, tu seras à moi !

"Ouais c'est ça enfoiré, tu peux toujours courir, tu ne m'auras pas si facilement. T'as beau faire battre mon coeur, je ne me donne pas à n'importe qui ! " pensa Naruto, fière de lui.

Si Sasuke le voulait, alors soit ! Qu'il fasse les efforts pour l'avoir, mais il ne céderais pas ! Fois de Naruto Uzumaki, je ne me laisserais pas faire !

Sur cette résolution, Naruto se dirigea vers son bureau, s'assit dans son fauteuil et commença à chercher le numéro du conducteur de Sasuke. L'ayant trouvé, il le composa.

-Oui, Kakashi Hatake à l'appareil ?

-Bonjour, je suis le nouveau secrétaire de , Uzumaki Naruto. Il veut que vous passiez le chercher à 21h.

-Haaa, salue Naruto...mais dit moi, tu n'es pas une femme non ? tu es bien un homme. N'est-ce pas ?

-EUUUHHH, oui, c'est bien ça, pourquoi est-ce important ? demanda Naruto.

-Ho pour rien, pour rien. Alors c'est noté, je passe chercher Sasuke à 21h tapante. Bonne soirée Naruto.

Sans laisser le temps à Naruto de lui dire au revoir, Kakashi raccrocha.

"Décidément, ils sont tous aussi fêlés les uns que les autres... "pensa Naruto en raccrochant, puis reprenant son travail.

Du côté de Kakashi, ce dernier ne pouvait pas s'empêcher de sourire.

"Alors comme ça, Shikamaru a pensé à prendre un homme comme secrétaire pour Sasuke et non une femme...Oui, c'est une idée de génie. Reste plus qu'à voir où tout ceci va nous mener.. " pensa Kakashi en démarrant le moteur de la voiture, puisqu'il avait pris l'appel étant déjà assis au volant.

Puis, il prit la direction de la Kyûbi's Corp, ne voulant pas être en retard, étant donné qu'il pleuvait toujours autant que ce matin.

. . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . .

À 21h tapante, Kakashi appela Naruto pour qu'il aille avertir Sasuke qu'il était en bas de l'entrée.

-Bien, je vais avertir .

Après avoir déposé le téléphone, Naruto poussa un soupir. C'était seulement sa première journée de travail et il n'avait déjà plus envie de revenir dans le bureau de son supérieur. Mais bon, il faut faire son travail, ce dit Naruto.

Il se leva et se dirigea vers les grandes portes qui le séparaient de Sasuke.

"Bon aller, je lui dis ce que j'ai à dire et je ressors ! " s'encouragea Naruto.

Puis, il frappa à la porte et attendit le petit ''entrer'', lui indiquant qu'il pouvait entrer dans la pièce.

-Ton chauffeur est arrivé, , dit Naruto en s'inclinant.

-. . .C'est parfait, je range mes dossiers et j'arrive, dit Sasuke en finissant de signer ses derniers papiers. Mais dis-moi, tu es passé au tutoiement ! fit Sasuke plus que ravi. Mais le n'est pas nécessaire.

-C'est toi-même qui m'as dis de te tutoyer, ce que je fais, mais pour ce qui est de t'appeler par ton prénom, il en est pas question ! dit Naruto sur un ton déterminé.

-Hum..je vois, ça viendra avec le temps !

Avant que Naruto puisse répliquer, Sasuke continua sur sa lancée.

-Qui vient te chercher pour que tu rentres chez toi ?

-Ha..euhh...ben...je dois rester encore un peu, non ? demanda Naruto, quelque peu déboussolé par la question du brun.

-Non ! Dès que le supérieur s'en va, sa secrétaire peut prendre congé elle aussi..ou dans ton cas, lui aussi...mais bref, ça ne répond toujours pas à ma question, fit Sasuke d'humeur taquine.

-Ben...je vais prendre le métro tout comme je suis venue ici ce matin, fit Naruto sur ses gardes.

-. . . tu habites où au juste ? demanda Sasuke, incrédule du fait que le blond doive prendre le métro avec une pluie pareille.

-Pas si loin, dans le quartier Konoha et...

-Pas si loin ? demanda Sasuke en relevant un sourcil. Tu me fais marcher ? c'est à plus de 20 minutes d'ici en voiture, je parle pas du métro...

-Ben oui, mais il faut ce qu'il faut, tout le monde n'a pas tes moyens pour avoir un chauffeur personnel, dit Naruto, aussitôt regrettant d'avoir parlé. Je...je suis désolé de mon imprudence, je ne voulais pas t'offenser, s'expliqua rapidement Naruto.

-Ne t'inquiète pas, tu ne m'as pas du tout offusqué, au contraire, ta franchise me fait du bien dans ce monde de mensonges, dit Sasuke en observant la pluie à travers la baie vitrée de son bureau.

-. . .Alors. . .est-ce que je peux rentrer chez moi ? demanda Naruto, quelque peu hésitant.

-. . .Attends-moi à l'extérieur de mon bureau. . .et interdiction de partir ! dit Sasuke en sortant son portable dernier cris.

-Heinnnn ? mais pourquoi ? tu viens de me dire que.. .

-Naruto, c'est un ordre, fais ce que je te dis et ne discute pas ! dit Sasuke en composant un numéro, sans relever la tête vers le blond.

Ce dernier, fou de rage, sortit ent rombe du bureau.

Le temps passa et Sasuke sortit finalement de son bureau. Il chercha dans la pièce une tête blonde et l'a trouva. Il se dirigea vers l'endroit où c'était assoupi Naruto, c'est-à-dire sur le sofa proche de son entrée. Il tenait dans ses mains son sac à dos dans lequel pleins de papiers s'entassaient.

"Alors c'est de ça que tu as l'air quand tu dors. . . tout simplement adorable"pensa Sasuke en passant sa main sur la joue aux trois cicatrices de Naruto.

Ce dernier, ayant senti quelque chose lui effleurer la joue, marmonna quelques paroles incompréhensibles, puis se réveilla pour de bon dans un sursaut.

-hein ? quoi ? je suis où là ?

-Baka. . .tu t'es endormi dans mon bureau. . .dit Sasuke, s'amusant des airs perdus de Naruto.

Ce dernier se releva à la vitesse de l'éclair, son sac serré contre sa poitrine.

-Bon, je t'ai attendue un bon bout de temps, il est maintenant 21h23. Je peux partir maintenant ? Car comme tu l'as remarqué un peu plus tôt, j'ai un long trajet à parcourir pour rentrer. . .dit Naruto en sortant sa passe de sa poche.

-Laisse, tu n'en auras pas de besoin, dit Sasuke en appuyant sa main sur celle de Naruto, l'incitant à ranger sa carte de métro. Il remarqua par la même occasion, que la main de Naruto était toute douce et chaude, tout le contraire de la sienne, grande et froide.

-Ben alors, comment je rentre chez moi ? Avec le chat-bus qui va venir me chercher ? demanda Naruto, non sans avoir retiré prestement sa main de celle de l'Uchiwa, car ce contacte faisait battre son coeur la chamade.

-Non. . .je te ramène chez toi ! dit Sasuke en ce dirigeant vers la sortie.

Le temps que l'information ce rende jusqu'au cerveau de Naruto, Sasuke eut le temps de se rendre jusqu'à l'ascenseur. Quand il appuya sur le bouton pour faire monter la cabine, il entendit en QUOI ? sonore émaner de derrière lui et ne put s'empêcher de sourire.

-T'es vraiment un baka de première qualité, murmura Sasuke.

Quelques secondes plus tard, Naruto arriva en trombe près de Sasuke.

-Je peux savoir en quelle occasion ? demanda ce dernier, ce plaçant devant le brun.

Même si ce dernier mesurait une tête et demie de plus que lui, Sasuke ne l'intimidait aucunement.

-T'as vu la pluie qui tombe dehors ? tu dois marcher jusqu'au métro une dizaine de minutes, puisqu'il n'y a pas d'autobus proche de ma compagnie. . .

-Oui et alors ? Ça me change pas de mes déplacements habituels. . .

-Non mais t'es vraiment lent à la détente ma parole...si tu marches sous cette pluie, tu vas tomber malade et ce, le premier jour de ton travail. . . dit Sasuke en soupirant.

-. . .j'y avais pas pensé. . .dit Naruto, repensant à la proposition de Sasuke.

-J'avais remarqué. . .baka !

-Hey, je t'interdis de m'insulter, teme !

-C'est toi qui as commencé, usuratonkachi !

-Grrrr...grommela Naruto.

L'ascenseur s'ouvrit et tous les deux embarquèrent. Ils descendirent tous les étages et ce, sans dire un seul mot. De temps en temps, Naruto lorgnait vers Sasuke du coin de l'oeil. Ce dernier se tenait tout à fait droit, sans ciller. Quand il attrapa Naruto en train de le détailler, il sourit. Le blond, c'étant fait prendre la main dans le sac, rougis et détourna le regard, affichant une mine désintéressée en faisant retentir un petit ''humm !'' dans la cabine.

Arrivés en bas, ils sortirent et se dirigèrent vers la sortir principale quand Neji aborda les deux jeunes hommes.

-Alors Naruto-chan, tu pars déjà de ta première journée en compagnie de Sasuke ? demanda ce dernier, s'approchant du secrétaire et de son patron.

-De quoi tu parles ? dis Sasuke. Je ramène se baka chez lui, à cause qu'il n'a pas de parapluie et qu'il voulait prendre le métro avec ce temps. . .

-Quoi ? mais t'es malade Naru-chan ? tu risques de tomber malade. . .

Le concerné baissa la tête, honteux de ne pas avoir pris un parapluie. Ce dernier lui aurait surement évité tous ces problèmes de déplacement avec Sasuke.

-Tu n'as personne pour venir te chercher ? demanda Neji à Naruto.

Ce dernier, baissa la tête encore plus et fit non de la tête, sans répondre verbalement.

-Je veux dire, t'es parents ne peuvent pas se déplacer ? redemanda Neji, voulant entendre la réponse de la bouche du blond.

-. . .Non. . .ils ne le peuvent pas ! chuchotta Naruto, en relevant la tête.

-. . .Comment ça ? demanda Neji.

-Arrête ! dit Sasuke en ce mettant devant Naruto. Il t'a déjà répondu, le reste n'est plus de tes affaires, dit-il sur un ton glacial.

Neji en resta sans voix. Que Sasuke prenne la défense de quelqu'un, ça c'était une première.

-Aller vient Naruto, dit Sasuke en ce dirigeant vers la sortie, suivi de près du blond.

Sasuke avait bien remarqué la lueur de tristesse dans les yeux azur de Naruto quand il avait relevé la tête et voulait savoir pourquoi il avait cet air peiné, mais jugea bon de ne rien demander pour le moment.

"Je vais faire mes propres recherches. . . "pensa Sasuke en passant la porte tournante.

Arrivés dehors avec Naruto, ils virent Kakashi sortir de la voiture et se diriger vers eux.

-Bonsoir, je me nomme Kakashi Hatake et je suis le conducteur personnel de Sasuke.

-Kakashi. . .combien de fois dois-je te dire de m'appeler devant les gens ? grogna Sasuke.

Ne faisant pas attention à ce dernier, Kakashi se tourna vers la tête blonde ce tenant aux côtés de Sasuke.

-Tu dois être le nouveau secrétaire Naruto. Enchanté, dit-il en tendant la main vers Naruto.

-Moi de même, dit Naruto en serrant la main qui lui était tendue.

-Bon, allons-y, nous avons une longue route à faire, dit Sasuke en ce dirigeant vers son véhicule.

Kakashi se précipita pour lui ouvrir la porte et attendit que Naruto eût grimpé dedans pour refermer la portière.

Il alla ensuite s'installer au volant.

-L'adresse ?

-Quartier Konoha, la maison la plus au bout, dit Naruto.

-. . .tu habites là ? firent en même temps Sasuke et Kakashi.

-Oui, c'est la maison familiale des Uzumaki-Namikaze, alors elle m'appartient.

-Je croyais que cette maison était inhabitée. . .fit Kakashi en démarrant le moteur.

-Mais. . .elle n'est pas un peu trop grande pour toi ? demanda Sasuke, visualisant l'immense demeure dans sa tête.

-Je dois avouer que oui, mais c'est la seule chose qui me reste de mes parents, je vais donc en prendre soin, dit Naruto, un sourire se peignant sur son visage.

-. . .Bien, Kakashi, à toi de jouer ! dit Sasuke en s'installant plus confortablement.

-Reçu cinq sur cinq, fit l'argenter.

Il démarra et tous les trois se dirigèrent vers la maison de Naruto.

. . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . .

Et voilà, c'est la fin du nouveau chapitre ! Alors, comment l'avez-vous trouvé ? J'avais pas vraiment d'idées qui me venaient, c'est pour ça que cette suite à été si longue à venir, mais maintenant qu'elle est là, vous pouvez m'envoyer des reviews non ? aller, à bientôt, c'est à dire dans une semaine pour la suite de cette histoire, où Sasuke va ce mettre a draguer Naruto (je oense que c'est ce que je vais faire, mais bon, l'imagination ne ce planifie pas =^-^=).

Aller Reviews et à dans 1 semaine pour la suite !


End file.
